


taking a break

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brett is sick, Eddy takes care of Brett, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Brett is sick and Eddy proposes that they take a break.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	taking a break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely fictional, except from the facts, cuz, well, they’re facts. 
> 
> I don’t usually put this here but I feel like I should for this fic because I respect Brett and Eddy’s privacy and I don’t know much about Brett’s current condition apart from what Eddy told us in the past videos.

It was just another regular Friday. Or not.

Eddy, as usual, was at their dining/working table, typing away ferociously on his laptop. His hands and brain were racing against each other as he tried to put all his ideas down as they flooded his mind. Brett, however, instead of assuming his seat beside Eddy and scrolling through different social media platforms looking for fan preferences as usual, was slumped on the couch. He had been in that position for the past 3 hours on Eddy’s orders.

They were about to start filming right after lunch, when another bout of dizziness hit Brett as soon as he stood up from the table. Lightheaded, he lost balance and stumbled, groping helplessly at anything nearby for support. Luckily, Eddy, with his quick reflexes, dashed towards him and caught him as he fell.

“Fuck!” Eddy swore as he hauled Brett to the couch, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, we gotta film.” Brett mumbled, trying to sit up but all in vain.

Eddy wagged his finger at Brett, “Nuh uh,” and made him lie down, giving him strict orders to “Get some sleep and stay here till I say you can move”. 

Brett felt a bit like his ten year old self when his mom made him go to his room and stay there until she gave him permission to leave after he practised for the whole day instead of preparing for his tests. Jokes aside, he was thankful that he had Eddy, who cared about him so much.

Eddy watched as Brett shifted around on the couch, trying to make himself comfortable. He might not seem like it, but he was actually terrified. 

Last month when Brett had fainted on him, Eddy had almost fainted from shock as well. Fortunately, his instincts from his pre-doctor training had kicked in and he had called the ambulance after a few stunned moments. He was scared that he was going to lose Brett, but he put on a brave face because he knew that Brett needed him. 

Although Brett had woken up after some time, the doctor told Eddy that Brett had to stay overnight in the hospital for observation. Eddy had rushed home and packed some daily necessities for Brett. Bringing Brett’s violin was out of the question, so Eddy had just brought one of his hoodies to keep Brett company as he couldn’t stay with Brett at night.

The next morning, Eddy had woken up much earlier than he had done for the past five years, just so that he could buy breakfast for both of them while being on time for the morning visiting session at the hospital. 

Eddy had stood outside the private ward and peered in through the window on the door. His heart had broken at the sight of Brett lying weakly on the bed. Brett’s face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes were prominent against the ghastly white skin. Eddy had bitten down on his lips hard, blinking back tears before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

Throughout the course of the two months, Eddy had accompanied Brett to the hospital every time, listening attentively to what the doctor had to say when Brett had been too tired to pay attention. Eddy tried to understand Brett’s condition as much as he could, and took care of Brett to the best of his ability.

It was the first time since a long time that Eddy had actually regretted studying music instead of choosing to become a doctor. 

Sometimes when Eddy was having a sleepless night, he would sit up in their bed and watch Brett sleep, thinking to himself that he should have studied Medicine according to his mother’s plan. He could have used his professional skills to give Brett a diagnosis and find a cure for him as soon as possible. Then, Brett could be spared from all the trouble and pain of having a diagnosis which is ‘still not 100% certain’, quoting the attending doctor’s exact wordings.

At least it was not something life-threatening. Eddy sighed and forced his attention back to his laptop in front of him.

“Done!” Eddy yawned and stretched after he hit ‘Save’. “Oops.” He covered his mouth immediately, suddenly remembering that Brett was supposed to be having a nap. 

Brett looked up from his spot blearily, “Huh?”

“Sorry bro,” Eddy made a face, “Did I wake you?”

“Nah,” Brett mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I was awake anyway.”

Eddy hummed Sibelius violin concerto as he trudged towards the kitchen to fetch water for Brett and himself.

“Drink.” Eddy ordered as he handed Brett the bottle. Brett rolled his eyes. He’d broken his water-drinking record by drinking three bottles of water a day for three days in a row, which led to him needing to go pee several times during the night. He had drunk two bottles this morning, so no, thank you, he didn’t want his already not-that-high quality sleep to be interrupted by visits to the toilet again.

Eddy raised his eyebrows as Brett ignored the bottle hovering in front of his face. As Eddy shook the bottle again, Brett just glanced at it haughtily and shoved the bottle away. Eddy almost dropped his stern boyfriend act as his insides melted at the sight of Brett being adorable like a cat. Clearing his throat, he hardly managed to keep a straight face.

“Drink.” He repeated, a bit harsher this time. 

Brett finally looked up at him with a small pout, “But I don’t wanna.” He deliberately spoke softer with a higher pitch, knowing that he would sound and look just like a small boy.

Cheeky bastard, Eddy thought to himself as he struggled to keep his composure. Brett knew that Eddy would never be able to say no to his baby act. Brett was, after all, Eddy’s ultimate weakness.

Not trusting his voice to not start screaming “awww”, Eddy promptly opened the cap and took a few gulps from it before holding it up to Brett’s lips. Brett looked down at the mouth of the bottle and glared at Eddy, his weak glare completely defeating its purpose when accompanied by the slight, suspicious shade of pink on his cheeks.

After downing his third bottle of water under Eddy’s watchful eye, Brett stood up and headed towards their filming room.

“Come on bro.” Brett beckoned to Eddy, “Break’s over. Time to work.”

Eddy didn’t move from his spot and took a seat instead. 

“Brett.”

“Hmm?” Brett turned around, his hand on the door handle.

Eddy took a deep breath and hesitated, as if he was going to announce something important, “I think we should take a break.”

“Huh?” Brett looked confused, “But I just did?”

“No, Brett.” Eddy motioned for Brett to sit down next to him, “I mean a real break where we take some time off from filming.”

Brett frowned, “How much time is ‘some time’?” He air-quoted.

Eddy scrunched up his nose in thought, which Brett found incredibly cute, “Um… Until you’re 100% recovered.”

“What?” Brett exclaimed, “No fucking way!”

“Why not? You need the rest.” Eddy emphasized on ‘need’.

“No, Eddy. That’s not the point. Think.” Brett ran his hand through his messy hair in frustration. “What about our videos? Our fans? Twoset?”

Eddy sighed but said calmly, “Twoset can wait.”

Brett glared at him, sounding cross, “Don't you love Twoset and what we’re doing?”

“Of course I love Twoset,” Eddy scratched his neck, slightly irritated, “But I love you more, don’t you understand? Quoting our fans, Twoset is not Twoset without Brett and Eddy. BAE is not BAE without Brett and Eddy.”

Brett stared at Eddy, his cheeks gradually growing redder and warmer, the warmth spreading towards his ears, down his neck, and right into his heart.

Taking Brett’s silence as a surrender, Eddy added, “And I refuse to make a third Oneset violin video.”

“Third?” Brett snapped back to attention. “When were the last two?”

“The first one was back in February when you had to quarantine after going to the hospital.” Eddy shuddered at the scarring memory of having himself alone in the room.

“Oh, the osu! video where you almost cried.” Brett snorted, partly to take revenge on Eddy for making him blush just now, and partly because it was actually cute to see Eddy so lost without him.

Eddy rolled his eyes dramatically, “The second one was the introduction video I did for our chat with Hilary.”

“Oh.” Brett responded flatly.

“Yeah,” Eddy shrugged, “So I was thinking we should make an official announcement saying that we’re taking a break.”

“I didn’t agree to taking a break.” Brett smirked.

“BRETT!” Eddy raised his voice at his boyfriend, which had occurred less than the number of times they had agreed that viola is an actual instrument.

“Alright alright,” Brett giggled, “I was just joking. Actually, you’re right. I do need to rest more so that I can be 100% well enough to make aMaZiNg videos again.”

Eddy beamed, “Good boy.” He leaned over and gave Brett a quick peck on the cheek.

Brett rolled his eyes but didn’t push Eddy away, “Will we make another post to tell them like last time?”

“Nah,” Eddy shook his head. “I think a video would be better.”

Brett nodded in agreement, “So are we filming the announcement video now?”

“ ** _I_** am filming the announcement video now, while **_you_** ,” Eddy jabbed at Brett’s bare forearm, “are going to shower and then going directly to bed.” Eddy noticed with a slight pang in his heart that Brett’s arm had significantly lost its squishiness as his appetite had decreased and he hadn't been eating much in the past few months since he got sick. 

“But…” Brett opened his mouth to make a retort but Eddy just promptly scooped him up, cradling the slightly smaller boy with his strong arms. Brett protested weakly that he wasn't a baby, but snuggled deeper into Eddy’s warm embrace anyway. It was nice to be taken care of by his favourite person in the world.

Brett was half asleep when Eddy’s clear voice rang from the filming room and he smiled softly before drifting off to sleep.

Brett doesn’t know how long it will take for him to fully recover, but he knows that Eddy will always be there for him.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda think that Brett would still be sassy even though he’s sick :P
> 
> I hope Brett will recover soon. >.< I will miss them, but their health is much more important, so I hope both of them get enough rest. And I’m sure Eddy will do a brilliant job taking care of Brett. 
> 
> Get well soon, Brett! And stay safe and healthy, everyone!
> 
> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
